Love of A CSI
by CrystallineSparks
Summary: When a former Power Rangersand one of Sara’s good friend dies, she leaves her daughter in the CSI’s hands, for fear that the stepfather might sexually assault her while the biological father, another former ranger, searches for his daughter. TV Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Love of A CSI

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me.

Summary: When a former Power Rangers-and one of Sara's good friend- dies, she leaves her daughter in the CSI's hands, for fear that the stepfather might sexually assault her while the biological father, another former ranger, searches for his daughter.

TV Shows: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and Power Rangers

Trailer: On YouTube, search the name colyssa95 and find the title, Love of A CSI.

Chapter One: The Murder

The three-year-old toddler, little Yasmin Evans Langer was in the room when it happened. She waddled down the stairs and peeked out from behind the bars. "Mummy," she called softly.

She gave an 'ooh' as she saw her father holding something gleaming in his hands, taken out from the back pocket. She desperately wanted to call out to her father.

"You bastard," her mother called out. "You betrayer!"

Yasmin watched as her father smacked her mother hard with his other free hand and the woman fell to the floor.

"You ungrateful beast!" yelled her mother.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!"

"You will never be given custody of our daughter. Never!" she barked, trying to get up in vain as the father had stepped on her back.

"You wanted to divorce me, isn't it? So you can go back to that guy," hissed the man. "You can't do that."

"I CAN! YOU BASTARD!"

"You won't be getting the chance to do that, Enrile," warned the husband in a cold whisper.

He plunged the knife into her neck. All this the three-year-old took in, her eyes darting around. She heard her mother's scream, then everything was peaceful silent.

The father's eyes popped open; he hadn't expected to kill her. Just subdue the mother and then keep her to torture her again. He took one look at the massive blood forming on the white carpeted floor and ran out, tossing the knife in the bin, flinging the latex gloves on the road.

Yasmin waddled over to her mother, and watched the red paint colored the white carpet. She placed her face close to her mother. "Mummy?" she asked.

Gathering no response, she figured that her mother was in a deep sleep. She crouched down and smelt the red color.

"Paint don't smell like this," she gabbled. "More like…bloody blood."

She ran as fast as her legs could take her to the phone and called one of her mother's good friends, a Crime Scene Investigator-Sara Sidle.

Warrick Brown, a tall and broody African-American, was playing video games with another Crime Scene Investigator, Nick Stokes, in the break room.

Nick Stokes was a lean and tall man with a flirty smile that could knock anyone off his or her feet-literally.

"Shit!" swore Warrick as the ball went into his goal for the second time. "Damn!"

Nick grinned. "You owe me fifty, buddy."

Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle strode into the room and took the sofa. "What are you two doing?"

Grissom was the graveyard shift supervisor, which meant that they worked crazy hours. His eyes alert and sharp, he worked towards justice for the victims.

His girl, Sara, was called in from San Francisco when a CSI had died in the course of duty. He had met her at one of his seminars. An excellent student of his, they were currently involved in a relationship.

"Grissom, let them chill."

He just looked at the blonde CSI who had just entered the room.

Catherine Willows' heels clicked as she walked briskly into the room; once the exotic dancer, she was graceful and fast. She took a seat opposite of Grissom and Sara.

She had no sooner started to speak when the shrill ringing tone of a phone broke the silence. Sara quickly apologized, then turned to answer it.

"Aunt Sara?"

"Yasmin?" she replied, concern in her voice.

"Aunt Sara, the carpet floor has red paint and Mummy's not responding when I call her."

"Is she breathing?"

'I don't know; I never checked."

Sara was puzzled; what on earth did the girl mean?

"Umm, sweetie, how about I go over? Meanwhile, don't touch anything, okay?"

"Okay."

Sara cut the call and dropped the phone in her pocket, rising up and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going, Sara?" called Grissom.

"To a friend's house to check out something. Her daughter called me and told me the carpet has red paint and her mother didn't respond when she called her."

"In that case, I'm going with you," he insisted, rising up.

"Me too," Catherine added, glancing distastefully at the guys.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Don't give us that look, Cath."

But she was already out of the room with the others.

Yasmin had her arms wrapped around herself when the three CSIs had arrived. She looked up at them with innocent eyes.

Sara went besides her. "Yasmin, where's your Mummy?"

The little girl got up and moved into the corridor, pointing at her mother.

Grissom moved carefully over to the body, stepping carefully over the blood.

He knelt down besides her and felt for a pulse. No pulse, no sign of life. He looked up at them and shook his head. "She's gone."

"Aunt Sara, where has my mummy gone?" the little girl asked with big eyes.

Sara squatted down in front of her. "Honey, your Mummy's gone to Heaven."

"Oh," was the girl's only reply.

Sara sighed and picked her up, moving out to the patio in the bench, while Catherine called for dispatch.

"I know who let Mummy go to Heaven," the girl said matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Catherine probed gently.

"My Daddy," she answered simply.

Catherine and Sara traded looks.

"How did he 'let' her go to Heaven?"

"He held something gleaming in his hand…he stepped on her back after he smacked her…then he plunged the knife into her neck…"

Catherine stroked the girl's hair. "It must be horrible."

"He was a baddie…my daddy…mummy says he is not my real daddy…bad daddy…"

Sara's eyes practically popped open. "Frank Langer wasn't your real daddy?"

"Mummy says that…"

Nick and Warrick who had just materialized besides them interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, Sara, that's a beautiful kid you got there."

She rolled her eyes. "She's only three, Nick, the daughter of the deceased. Which is also my good friend," she added in.

"What are you two yakking? Get your butts over here and start processing!"

Nick and Warrick strode over, while Sara just held the girl in her arms.

Now that the mother was gone, Sara Sidle would protect the girl with all her heart, even if it meant sacrificing her own life.


	2. Chapter 2

Love of A CSI

Love of A CSI

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me.

Summary: When a former Power Rangers-and one of Sara's good friend- dies, she leaves her daughter in the CSI's hands, for fear that the stepfather might sexually assault her while the biological father, another former ranger, searches for his daughter.

TV Shows: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and Power Rangers

Trailer: On YouTube, search the name colyssa95 and find the title, Love of A CSI.

**Chapter One: The Search**

In Turtle Cove, a place far from Las Vegas, a man dressed in red was looking at a picture of his wife with a sigh.

"Alyssa…"he murmured. "Where have you been? Its been two years without hearing from you…ever since that day…"

Tears rolled down his face as he recalled what happened that fateful day…

(Flashback)

"Sweetie, don't cry…hush hush…" Alyssa whispered to their daughter with a smile on her face.

Cole Evans smiled and looked on as his wife gently rocked the baby in her arms.

It was his off day, and he had decided to whip up something for his wife – just a little something would do. He grinned and waved to his wife and daughter as he closed the gate.

"Sweetie, wave bye bye to Daddy," Alyssa cooed, lifting her daughter up in the air.

(End Of Flashback)

It had been the last time he saw his wife and his child. He knew something was wrong when he returned from the grocery shop.

(Flashback)

When Cole had got home in the evening, he was surprised to see police cars parked outside his house. He frowned. What had happened? Alyssa…Alyssa…oh God, Yasmin! Alyssa!

Just then his neighbour called him over. "Cole, Cole!" she shouted, hurrying over to him.

"Mrs Greyan, what happened?" He wanted answers – desperately.

"There were gunshots and…and…when I came over to check, the gate was unlocked, the front door open. I called for your wife, but she wasn't there."

"Oh…my God."

He rushed over to his house but was blocked by a police officer. "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go in there."

"I'm the owner of this house. Officer," he said urgently. "Where's my wife and daughter?"

Another policeman approached him. "Sir…when we searched the house we didn't see a woman or child… But we did searched the drawers… Does your wife often carry her passport with her, Sir? Because we found yours in the drawer, but not hers…"

That's when the bottom fell out of Cole Evans' life.

(End of Flashback)

The police had done everything they had -- but still it wasn't enough. Not enough to bring back his wife and daughter anyway. His world had come crashing down around him.

There were his friends. They all tried to help, but in vain. When he saw how happy and joyous they looked with their family, he completely broke down.

Now, he was gradually resuming his daily routine. But at night, he would still forget that Alyssa was no longer besides him and would sometimes reach out to stroke her hair…only to find that he was touching her pillow.

And their daughter…she was probably three years old by now… probably not being well-taken care of…

Cole Evans sighed and groaned, wearily going up the steps to sleep…but probably remain being haunted by memories of his happy family…in the past.

Lying in bed that night, he wished he could find his wife and daughter…even though others told him that they was already dead.

**Las Vegas, CSI Headquarters**

Little Yasmin Langers was comfortably curled up on the sofa in Gil Grissom's workspace, and sleeping peacefully on it.

Catherine Willows came in to check on her with a smile.

"So young…yet so hurt…" she whispered.

The whole of the graveyard shift had found out that a little girl was being "adopted" into their family, and well, they could welcome her in. Of course, that meant that they needed to be more careful around her, for she might prove to be a devil within.

Of course, Ecklie had found out about the girl and was about to reprimand Grissom for mixing personal matters with work-related stuff, but his stubbornness melted away when he saw how adorable the girl was curled up in Sara's arms.

He had agreed without a second thought, Catherine thought wryly, when they requested for her to stay in the lab. Unusual for Ecklie, for he was a stickler for rules…

It was then she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Hey Cath," she turned around and smiled up at her boyfriend, who had came into the room to check on the girl also.

Warrick Brown smiled back. "She's a cute one, isn't she?" He sighed. "Such a pity she lost her mother at such a young age…"

"Mmm-hmm."

Both of them stood there, wrapped in each others embrace and looking at the girl with an indulgent smile.

Yasmin stirred a bit with a sigh, and began mumbling, along with a sweet baby language "accent".

"Just look at her, jabbering," Catherine smiled as she thought of her seven-year-old daughter. "Lindsay was like that too."

Warrick smiled and looked back at the girl. "You think its possible to check who her real father is? She told Sara that her father isn't her father, which means she was…"

"Well, we could suggest the idea to Ecklie." She smiled when she noted the look in his eyes. "She does have a soft spot for her, you know…"

Hey there, its been awhile since I posted my story, huh? Sorry to keep you guys waiting, okay? I have been busy with stuff!

But do look forward to seeing me update this story, okay? Hahas. (: And I love reviews, so keep them coming please! (:

Oh and do visit my website to drop a tag or say Hi!!


End file.
